POR FIN
by Yakumin
Summary: ayame cansada de seguir al lobo decide dejarlo atrás, pero algo cambiara lo que koga siente hacia ella. mal summary pero denle una oportunidad.


Hola ahora traigo un one-shot de Inuyasha espero les guste esta hecho para alguien especial que me pidió hace mucho algo de Ayame y Koga.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son otra gran creación de Rumiko Takahashi.

Dedicada a Blue-azul acero espero que te guste ^^

**POR FIN.**

Ayame se encontraba furiosa, de nuevo Koga la había dejado hablando sola por ir detrás de esa sacerdotisa, pero que tenía esa mujer extraña que ella no tuviera, ya estaba harta esta era la última vez que él le hacía esto.

Comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en que se había ido el lobo.

Supo que estaba cerca del lugar cuando escucho el ruido de la batalla contra Naraku, ese maldito hibrido sí que les había dado problemas.

Llego y lo primero que vio fue a su amado salir volando por un golpe de un tentáculo de ese maldito y esa mujer ayudando a su amada bestia, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba al lobo que por su culpa estaba herido.

Pero esto es el colmo – dijo la loba acercándose al lobo- Koga ¿estás bien?

Ayame ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que me esperaras, que no vinieras – dijo él molesto – si sales herida tu…. – no pudo seguir al ver a la chica llorar y alejarse de él.

¿Ayame? – se levantó y camino hacia ella - ¿Qué pasa?

Nada que te importe! – grito ella – anda ve que a tu amada cosa humana están a punto de matarla

Koga muy afligido vio como los tentáculos atacaban a Kagome y corrió rápidamente hacia ella sin ver que su acción lastimaba a la joven loba.

Kagome que estaba distraída cuidando al joven bestia que ni cuenta se dio que los tentáculos iban hacia ella, pero si escucho el grito de sus amigos.

Koga llego a tiempo para quitarla del camino de los tentáculos, pero ella en vez de agradecer se molestó con él.

Pero que haces Koga yo era la única que protegía a Inuyasha ahora está a merced de ese maldito – y salió corriendo al lugar donde Inuyasha apenas se mantenía en pie dejando al lobo sorprendido por su reacción.

Ayame solo observaba todo en silencio, hasta cuando su amado seguiría aguantando esto o peor aún hasta cuando ella seguiría detrás de alguien que quizá nunca la amaría.

Estaba cansada de esta situación, así que decidió regresar con su manada ya vería como buscar un líder, por eso había llegado a buscar al lobo porque su abuelo moría y no había nadie que ocupara su lugar, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía a nadie más solo su manada, miro por última vez a Koga que seguía luchando, la sacerdotisa cuidaba al mitad bestia y los otros trataban de mantenerse vivos.

Dio media vuelta para alejarse de todo esto ya no le quedaba nada cuando de pronto sintió que Koga estaba en peligro se giró y corrió rápidamente poniéndose como escudo entre el joven y los tentáculos no le importo el dolor ni la sangre que salió rápidamente cuando estos la atravesaron.

Ayame… Ayame… Ayame! – Koga no podía creer lo que había pasado ni siquiera la vio acercarse.

Ko… ko… kog…a – susurro la loba ya sin fuerzas mientras caía al suelo mal herida – yo… yo…

Ssshhhh…. No te esfuerces estas muy herida – dijo el tomándola en sus brazos - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo… te… amo – dijo ella escupiendo sangre – vine a buscarte porque mi abuelo está muriendo – algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes.

Koga la miro sorprendido él la había ignorado por salir corriendo tras de Kagome y ahora se sentía de lo peor Ayame lo había buscado cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora ella… ella moriría por su culpa.

Lo siento…Ayame yo realmente lo siento – la abrazo fuertemente – yo iré a ver a tu abuelo, lo prometo pero no te mueras por favor.

Koga – tomo su rostro y sonrió suavemente – por favor cuida de mi manada.

Kagome que miraba todo de pronto tuvo una idea, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y alejo a Koga rápidamente, saco los fragmentos de la perla que tenía con ella y puso uno en el cuello de Ayame haciendo que las heridas de esta se curaran.

Ayame abrió los ojos y vio a Kagome sonriendo, Koga estaba atrás y la miraba apenado.

Con esto te recuperaras Ayame – dijo Kagome sonriendo – cuando estés recuperada lo quitas y estarás bien.

Ayame la miro un momento y luego toco su cuello – yo… yo… no quería vivir sacerdotisa- la miro molesta- además no quiero deberte mi vida.

Ayame – susurro Koga y se acercó a ella – no digas eso que haría yo sin ti.

Ayame lo miro sorprendida, pero bajo la mirada- no necesito su lastima – levanto la mirada molesta – no quiero tu lastima Koga.

No es lastima, por favor Ayame deja que el fragmento te cure, por favor – pidió este tomando las manos de la loba entre las suyas.

Ko…ko…ga – dijo la loba sorprendida por lo que él le decía – yo… yo...

Ssshhhh… no digas nada mas – el tomo en sus brazos – te llevare a casa Ayame.

Koga camino despacio con la joven loba entres sus brazos, jurándose a sí mismo nunca más dejarla sola ni siquiera por Kagome, había entendido que el amor que la chica le profesaba era tan grande y verdadero que daría la vida por él y tenía que corresponderle y lucharía por hacerlo.

Ayame no supo que más paso porque se desmayó en los brazos de su amado pero cuando despertó se vio en medio de pieles en la cueva en la que vivía con su manada y Koga estaba sentado junto a su abuelo que sonreía al joven lobo.

Cuando estos notaron su mirada sonrieron, el joven lobo se acercó a ella y beso sus labios suavemente sorprendiéndola.

Ayame he decidido cumplir mi promesa de matrimonio – tomo su mano – si tu aun quieres claro.

Yo… yo… - estaba sin palabras pero sonrió – no Koga, no quiero obligarte a nada, si tus sentimientos han cambiado deberás demostrarlo, hasta entonces te aceptare.

No me siento obligado pero te entiendo y hare que me creas Ayame – él sonrió caminando detrás de la loba.

Ya veremos Koga, ya veremos – dijo ella sin mirarlo-por fin – susurro con una sonrisa.

Quizá esto era el principio de algo muy bonito para ella.

FIN.

Bueno aquí lo tienen espero que les guste en especial a la persona que me lo pidió hace mucho siento no haberlo hecho antes.

**YAKUMIN**


End file.
